Sweetheart
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Lucy goes out for girls night when someone decides that even thought she's happily married, Lucy makes the perfect target. An experience like this could make or break a person. Which way with she choose? [PLEASE READ WARNING INSIDE]


I'm back! With a one-shot that probably makes no sense whatsoever. Hahah. Well, I started this like a month ago and finally decided to finish it.. but now I forgot how I wanted to end it so I had to BS my own fic's ending. Weird, right?

 **WARNING: This fic has _mentions_ of abuse, assault, and rape. Please be careful if you do decide to read this. **

_Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"You sure it's okay?" Lucy asked her new husband, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Of course it is!" Natsu laughed, "It ain't like you're going to a strip joint or something. You're just getting drinks with some friends."

He leaned over the bar in their kitchen, watching her pace from the refrigerator to the sink and back. She was cute when she was nervous. Which, he really didn't know why she was nervous.

"Do you not want to go or something? Are you trying to get me to say no like I used to do with Igneel when Zeref wanted me to go with him some weird place?" Natsu snickered when his wife of 4 months smacked his head.

"No! Of course I want to go," Lucy crossed her arms to cover her chest. She was still in her pajamas, a small tank top and shorts, "it just feels weird being a married woman going to a club."

"Lucy," Natsu snorted, "ain't nothing wrong with that. Tons of married people go to clubs."

"Yeah, and most are looking for a hook up," she huffed.

Natsu's smile dropped, "That's not why you're going is it? We just got married and you're tired of me? Am I not good enough? Can I not satisfy you enough?"

"Natsu!" she picked up a dish towel and threw it in his face, "Don't say stuff like that when you know it's not true!"

"Am I doing something wrong?" he slid around the counter and backed her into the counter, a smirk growing bigger on his face. Lucy kept her eyes on his bare chest, him being in only his work out shorts, "Is there some way for me to entice you Lucy?"

His voice took a dip lower, exciting a part of Lucy only he could reach, "You look pretty sexy right now. And you smell so sweet, I could take you right now over and over again so that you won't even need to have an affair."

"Natsu!" Lucy pushed him back a bit, laughing at his serious face, "Quit!"

"My scent would be all over you too," he ran his hands under her shirt, just grazing the underside of her breast, "no man would stand the stench."

"Geez, thanks," Lucy tried to step to the side but Natsu placed his arms on the counter top behind her, trapping her, "Hey!"

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Lucy could tell that the act was about to be up, Natsu's lip was threating to turn up into a smile, "I just want a good time."

"OK, really, stop it Natsu," Lucy asked, "That isn't something to make fun of."

"Sorry," he backed away from her, "I should know better, huh?"

"Yeah, you should Mr. Cop," Lucy poked his chest.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Lucy," he tugged on her arms and brought her closer to his chest, kissing her forehead, "you know me though, I'd never do something like that to ya."

"I know," she hugged him around the middle, loving how warm he was, how safe his arms around her made her feel, "I love you, Natsu."

"Love you too, weirdo," he grinned, wincing when she pinched his side.

"You're really okay with me going though?" Lucy pulled back and looked up at him.

"Course I am. I want you to go and have fun with all of them," he took her hand in his and twirled her around, like they were dancing, "Sides, I gotta go and do some patrols tonight anyway."

"Don't pout," Lucy patted his cheek, moving away from him to check on their lunch in the oven, "it's your job. A night shift every now and then won't hurt you."

"It's not even that," Natsu plopped down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table, watching Lucy fiddle with silverware now, "I have to go on patrol with _Gajeel_. All night you know what I'm gonna hear?"

Lucy turned around and giggled, "What are you going to hear? All his lame dad jokes?"

"He ain't even a dad yet and he's got hundreds of them!" He slammed his head on the table, "And he'll call Levy about 20 times until she finally yells at him to stop calling. Then he'll bitch at me about how moody she is! Then she'll call and apologize and they'll freaking have phone sex while I'm still in the car!"

"Well they are expecting twins. Can't blame him for being worried about her," Lucy pulled the tray out of the oven and sat it on top to let the food cool, then she walked over to the table to run her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, "you won't be that worried about me when we have kids?"

"Of course I will!" Natsu's head shot up and he placed it over her stomach, his arms wrapping around her and cupping her cheeks, "I can't wait for that."

"You dork," she took his hands off her bottom and leaned down to kiss him, "Let's wait a while though. I want to enjoy being with you first."

"You got it, babe," he grinned. That same grin that she fell in love with years ago.

"Good, now," she motioned to the cooling grilled cheese on the stove top, "fix your plate. I think we have some onion dip in the fridge. I'm going to call Erza to let her know I'm coming tonight."

"If you're lucky, you'll be telling me that you're cumming tonight too," he winked at her before he got up.

"Na-Natsu!"

* * *

"Have fun," Natsu said from the couch. He was still in his work out shorts, but he had put a shirt on. Happy was lounging in his lap, watching his human play some hunting game on the large television.

"I will. And you be careful tonight. OK?" Lucy stood next to the couch in a short gray dress. It didn't cling to her figure, it hung neatly off her shoulders. The sleeves were big and puffy, with the shoulders cut out. Some strappy pink sandals and a pink headband finished the look.

"Promise, keep me updated?" Natsu reached out and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, it was now long enough to reach her waist.

"I will. You too, but I'll probably be home before you."

"Probably," Natsu took Lucy's left hand and kissed her impressive engagement ring and wedding band.

An impatient honk outside startled the newlyweds.

"Geez, can't even say bye without getting interrupted," Natsu stood and walked to Lucy to the door. When it opened, he saw why, "Erza's driving? She the designated driver?"

"No, Juvia is tonight," Lucy turned around to face her husband, "Jellal is gone this weekend, so Erza said she wanted a drink."

"Must suck having being married to a college football coach," Natsu mumbled. One of his best friends that he grew up with, played football with in high school, had become the head coach of the Magnolia Fairies football team. The best college team in the whole nation. Jellal often let Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel or whoever wanted to come go to the game with him, they could even be on the sideline! But Natsu had to work that weekend.

"You'll be able to watch the game, hun," Lucy leaned on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "We're watching it tomorrow night, remember? You said you wanted to grill burgers?"

"Yeah, but that's not the same as being there," the grown man whined to his wife.

"Oh hush," she laughed.

"Lucy! Let's go!" Erza yelled, honking the horn again.

"Well I better go," Lucy squeaked, kissing Natsu once more before skipping down the porch steps.

"Bye," Natsu sighed dreamily as he waved to the girls. Something that he was pretty happy about was her attire. Before they married she used to show quite a bit of skin, even when they were dating. But the last few months before the wedding and since they were married, she started to dress more modestly. Natsu never asked her to, since that was something he had no say over, and he really didn't mind as long as no one touched her. But the fact that she did anyway showed how much she loved and respected him. It made him love her all the more.

"Girls night!" Erza cheered when the door closed behind Lucy. The redhead immediately took off, not even enough time for Lucy to buckle herself in.

"Juvia is happy Lucy decided to come!" Juvia turned to her from the passenger seat, "I think the last time we all went out like this was before Lucy married Natsu."

"Probably, only Levy isn't coming," Lucy scooted to the middle seat so she could talk easier, "she should be ready to pop any day now!"

"Juvia is so excited!" the blonde and bluenette were about to talk babies when Erza intervened.

"No baby talk tonight. We are out to have fun away from our responsibilities!"

"Juvia did not agree to that."

"Erza, come on…"

"Fine," Erza sighed, "We're out to have fun with our friends."

"There you go," Lucy giggled, "so who else are we meeting tonight?"

"Meldy is meeting us there. And I know Cana will be there," Juvia said.

"Laxus is off tonight so Mira is staying home," Erza added, turning into the club parking lot, "We're here!"

"Quatro Puppy? I've never heard of this place," Lucy didn't like the looks of the sign, the inside wouldn't be much better.

"Cana suggested it. Her new man works here, so she gets drinks for free," Erza shrugged, getting out of the car.

"Wow, you look great!" Lucy exclaimed as she finally saw the full outfit of her friends.

Erza was in a tight black leather skirt and a silky white top with matching white pumps. Juvia was quite the opposite in a navy skirt that reached the floor, hiding her strappy sandals, and a blue crop top.

"So do you," Erza complimented the blondes outfit choice. Each of them had changed somewhat since getting married, including how they dressed.

"Let's go, the line looks pretty long but Cana said she put our name on the list," Erza held up her phone, signaling that she was calling their alcohol loving friend.

"Great," Lucy walked side by side with Juvia, listening to her talk about Gray. Lucy still had a bad feeling about this place it was giving her a bad vibe…

She pulled her phone out of her clutch and sent a text to Natsu:

 _ **Lucy:**_ _We're at this club called Quatro Puppy. Never heard of it, but some guy Cana is seeing works here. I don't know about this place_

She tucked her phone away so she could show her ID when they made it to the door. It paid to know people sometimes.

Once they found a table to sit for a little bit, Lucy checked her phone;

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Please be careful there. It's an OK place but it's got a bad rep at the station. Keep texting me. The guys that work there are good guys, so if you do need help go to them. Please, please be careful._

That sure didn't make her feel better. But as long as she stayed with her friends she would be fine.

 _ **Lucy:**_ _I promise I'll be careful. I don't even want to drink that much. Maybe just a martini or two. Love you_

She sent him a few kissy face emojis too. Smiling, she put her phone away just as a waiter came to their table.

"May I help you fine ladies with some drinks?"

"Yes," Erza glanced up at him, "I would like a Blue Hawaiian."

"Good choice," he turned to Juvia, "and you?"

"Juvia would like a Bud Lite," Juvia liked the fruity drinks, but Gray had got her hooked on drinking beer during football season.

"Wooo, nice," he grinned, "and you blondie?"

Long used to the over-used nickname, Lucy said "An Apple Martini, please."

"Well this table knows its drinks," he wrote down their orders and sent them a grin, "the names Bacchas, need anything, I'm your man."

He saluted and turned on his heel and left.

"Juvia already has a man much better than you," Juvia puffed her cheeks, glaring at Bacchas' back.

Erza and Lucy both giggled at their friend. She had been infatuated with Gray since she was 15. And here she was a little over 10 years later as his wife.

"Now, I don't think I see Cana anywhere," Erza stood up straighter to look for the drunk.

"What about Meldy?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, she said she was already here," Juvia took a glance around the room, "Oh there she is! Meldy!"

The pink haired, energetic girl ran to their table with drink in hand, "Hey Juvi!"

Meldy was Juvia's best friend growing up, the two almost inseparable. It was just a hilarious coincidence that they ended up being sister's-in-law.

"How are you guys?" Meldy asked Erza and Lucy, sitting down in-between Lucy and Juvia.

"Fine, Jellal is gone for the weekend," Erza sighed.

"Oh poor you. Jelly probably misses you just as much!" Meldy was Jellal's honorary little sister, "You, Lucy?"

"I'm doing great. How have you been?"

"Wonderful! Actually," the pinkette blushed, "Lyon and I are trying..."

"You are?!" Erza jumped out of her seat and grabbed her arms, "then why are you here?! You could be endangering your baby!"

From across the table, Lucy and Juvia both stared at one another in exasperation.

"I'm not pregnant! At least not yet," Meldy pushed the redhead back into her seat, "I took a test this morning even. I wouldn't dare come to a place like this if I was!"

"Good," Erza closed her eyes and crossed her arms, a proud smile on her face.

Meldy huffed, putting her head in her hands. Juvia patted her shoulder.

Lucy shook her head, she was more than used to these conversations. A buzz from her bag let her know she had an unread message. Pulling her phone back out, she covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Don't send me those Lucyyyyyyyy. It just makes me wanna kiss youu. And I can't until tonight because of some stupid stalker we're following. Just thinking about going home tonight is making me all kinds of fired up. Can't wait to take that sexy ass dress off you and have my wicked way with you. No stupid prince is gonna take MY princess from the tower._

He ended the text with a fire and dragon emoji, his favorite ones.

"What are you laughing at?" Erza asked.

"Oh, just Natsu and his silly attempts at dirty talk," Lucy told them, to which they all laughed, imagining him trying to be sexy. But what they didn't know, or need to know, was that Natsu was _extremely_ good at dirty talk. He saved this dorky style to text messages, which she didn't mind because it was adorable, and if she was being honest it was almost a turn on. How could it not be?

"Your drinks ladies!" Bacchas had returned and placed their drinks in front of them, "Oh you gotta new friend. Need a refill?"

Meldy giggled, "Maybe a little later."

"You got it, missy. Now ladies, go wild!" He lifted the tray up in the air as if cheering them on before walking away.

"Cana will just have to miss out," Juvia said before taking a sip of her beer.

"I saw her earlier sneaking into the back room," Meldy added, "I think that was her new man."

Lucy choked on her martini, "Him?!"

"Oh Cana, why must you choose such… men," Erza sipped her own drink, shaking her head.

"Is something wrong with him?" Juvia looked around the table at them, a confused look on her face.

"No, nothing's wrong," Lucy wiped her spilled drink up, "I was just hoping he would be a little more… what's the word?"

"Not a drunk?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," Lucy smirked, "that's it. You can smell the booze coming off him!"

"He's a bartender…" Juvia countered.

"They probably don't pay him to drink all their products, though," Erza pretended to hold her nose.

"Oh," Juvia pouted.

Meldy clinked her glass against Juvia's bottle, "Drink up! We can put this on Cana's tab!"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Erza held her glass up to Meldy's to clink together.

Lucy really enjoyed spending the night with her friends. She really hadn't seen them much since she was married. But to be fair, they were the same. Being married changed people.

The night went on well, Cana had officially ditched them. Lucy was on her 3rd martini when Juvia said, "Lucy! A man has been staring at you all night!"

Lucy refused to look at where she was pointing out, instead saying, "So? I'm married?"

"What if you weren't? What if Natsu never had the guts to ask you out? Would you go for it?" Juvia kept pointing at the man behind her, her tongue officially loosened thanks to the alcohol. She was so drunk, Gray was going to murder them.

"Yeah, Lucy, would you?" Meldy wasn't anywhere near tipsy, the girl had a tolerance like no other.

"Take a look," Erza scooted closer to her, acting like they were going to take a picture together.

Erza zoomed in on the man staring at them, or rather staring at Lucy, with a 'smoldering' look. He was handsome, sure. Short brown locks, nicely tanned skin, and a megawatt smile. Maybe in her younger days she would have found him attractive, but not today.

"No way," Lucy laughed, "he's cute, but Natsu is the only one for me. If he never asked me out I probably would have asked him."

"You're no fun," Juvia huffed, taking the last gulp of her beer, "another!"

"I think you've had enough," Meldy took the bottle away from her before she slammed it on the ground, "how about some water?"

"Juvi loves water!" Juvia's eyes sparkled, holding Meldy's hands close her chest.

"I'll get it," Lucy stood taking the empty bottle and glasses, "I'm going to get me some too. I told Natsu I wouldn't drink much tonight. Want anything?"

"I'm fine, but thank you Lucy," Erza handed her the rest of their empty glasses.

"A water for me too? With some lemon?" Meldy asked.

"Sure," Lucy carefully held all the drinks, "be right back."

Thankfully, the bar wasn't that crowded so she made it to the bar without dropping anything.

"You didn't need to bring these up here, we can get them… oh, Lucy?"

"Huh?" she smiled when she saw the familiar face, "Loke! Hey, I didn't know you worked here."

The man grinned, brushing back his long luscious locks before taking the glasses, "Just part time. Aries and I have been looking to move, I thought a little extra income would help."

"Oh great, where are you thinking of moving to?" She sat in one of the bar stools, watching Loke as he cleaned their glasses. She completely missed the man who was staring at her giving himself a pep talk to come and talk to her.

"Probably the same neighborhood as you and Natsu. Gajeel and Levy around there too, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they live just a few streets over from me," she smiled, "I'm happy for you guys. Hope you get it."

"Thanks," he wiped his hands on a towel, turning back to her, "who are you here with?"

"Erza, Juvia, and Meldy. Girls night since Jellal is in Crocus for the game," Loke nodded, knowing all about it, "by the way, can I get three waters? Juvia is a little too far gone to take home to Gray. One with some lemon if you have it?"

"Sure, hang on a second," he walked away to get some plastic cups.

Lucy traced the design on the counter top, minding her own business when a new martini glass was placed in front of her.

"For the gorgeous lady," a sickening voice said as its owner sat next to her.

Lucy noticed that it was a plain martini, not an apple martini. She didn't like the plain ones. This must have been the man who was staring at her, he wasn't too observant was he?

"Um, thank you," she glanced up at him, grimacing when he winked at her, "I'm actually getting ready to leave."

"Oh," he pushed the glass towards her, "why the rush?"

He was being pretty forward, his hand was on the back of her chair blocking one path of escape. She could even feel his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. Plus he was leaning closer to her. She glanced around, hoping Loke would come back soon.

"I want to be home when my husband gets off work," she hoped bringing up the fact that she was taken would stop his advances. Unfortunately, it was just the opposite.

"Married huh?" he tried again to make her take the glass, "He can't be too much of a man if his beautiful wife is spending a Friday night in a bar."

Anger was starting to boil in the pit of her stomach, the nerve!

"Actually, not that it's any of your business, I'm out with friends," she pushed the glass far away, in front of him. She had no intention of accepting a flirtatious gift from someone who wasn't obsessed with fire or didn't have pink hair.

"Oh come on, babe," he leaned even closer to her, "it's just one drink."

"I'm happily married," she tried again. She looked over her shoulder at her table, Erza and Meldy were in deep conversation and it looked like Juvia had fallen asleep.

"And? What your husband don't know won't hurt 'em," he actually picked the drink up and help it up to her mouth for her to drink.

Lucy sealed her mouth shut and turned away from the offer. Like hell she was going to drink that!

"Is something the matter here?" Loke finally arrived, placing three waters in front of Lucy.

"Oh, no nothing at all," the man sat the drink right on the edge of the bar, right in front of her. His grin made Lucy feel sick, he was trying to get Loke to walk away.

"I can help you to your table with these, miss," Loke stared right at Lucy, thankfully she understood. He wasn't going to say her name or the fact that he knew her in front of him. And helping her to her table would help her get out of the situation.

"Thank you," Lucy took one cup and again pushed the glass away. She didn't even look at the man as she waited for Loke to walk around the bar and start walking next to her.

"Thank you, oh my gosh," Lucy groaned, "why doesn't 'I'm happily married' work?!"

"Some men think women go to bars to get away from their husbands," Loke looked over his shoulder, scoffing when he saw the man still watching them, "when you guys are ready to leave let me know, I'll help you out so he doesn't bother you.

"You're a lifesaver," Lucy hugged him with her free arm as the approached her table.

"I see someone had a good time," Loke put a water in front of Juvia and lightly shook her until she woke up, "can you drink this for me?"

"Mm, Juvia doesn't feel good," Juvia lifted her head just enough to get a sip.

"You drank too much, you don't have much of a tolerance Juvia," Meldy nodded at Loke, thanking for the water. Juvia moaned pathetically, Gray really was going to murder them.

"Thank you for saving Lucy, Loke," Erza smiled at him, "I saw him being a little too nice."

"Tell me about it," Lucy sank back into her chair, leaning her head on Erza's shoulder.

Loke snickered, "Well your drinks got put on Cana's tab. Bacchas told me. But when you leave let me know, I'll walk you out."

"Thanks again, Loke," Lucy waved to him as he went back to the bar. It was barely past 10 at night but all Lucy wanted was to take a warm bath and snuggle up to her human heater.

"Juvia," Erza started, talking to Juvia as if she was a child, "as soon as you finish your water, we're going to take you home ok?"

"Mm, Juvia is driving?"

"NO," all three girls shouted. Erza wasn't feeling it tonight and didn't have much, and Lucy hadn't had much herself. They were fine to drive. Juvia must have forgotten she agreed to be the designated driver.

"Do you need a ride Meldy?" Erza asked, digging for her keys.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Lyon dropped me off before he drove up to Ur's. He and Gray are going to fix her new air unit. I can go with Juvia and just tell him to pick me up there," the pinkette held the cup back up to Juvia who had stopped drinking.

"Of course," Erza smiled, "Mind if I have a sip of yours Lucy? I need to clear my head before driving."

"You can have it," Lucy handed her the cup. The man at the bar had made her stomach queasy, even water tasted badly.

She pulled her phone back out to tell Natsu they were about to leave.

 _ **Lucy:**_ _We're about to go home. I'm going to take a long hot bubble bath when I get there. You are more than welcome to join me ;)_

She waited a moment, listening to Meldy persuade Juvia to drinking the rest of her water. Natsu didn't reply, nor did look like he had even seen her message. She tried to stay calm and not let it bother her. Being a cop's wife wasn't easy. At least now they would call her if something happened, rather just being his girlfriend and waiting for Igneel to call her.

"Alright, I think she's fine now," Meldy said, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lucy sent a text to Loke, letting him know they were ready to leave. She didn't dare turn around, not wanting to see if that guy was still there, "I'm going go to the bathroom before we go."

"OK," Erza nodded.

She should have realized being alone wasn't the smartest idea, isn't that why most women travelled in packs?

After doing her business and checking her appearance one last time, she exited the rest room. Only to come face to face with the man from the bar.

"Hi doll," he blocked the way back into the bar from the hallway.

"I'm not your doll, now excuse me," she tried to pass by him but he grabbed her arm and drug her until no one could see them, or hear her struggles, "Let go of me!"

"What's wrong sweetheart?" hearing those words made her skin crawl, "I just want a good time."

When Natsu said them, he was genuinely joking around, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Despite what they implied, she trusted her husband, he meant nothing by it and even apologized. But this man… this man was not her sweet Natsu. She didn't even want to know what he meant by 'good time'.

"I said let me go, I am not your sweetheart," she tried to slap him or kick him, but unfortunately the blonde wasn't strong enough. He held her arms by her wrists and had one knee between her legs.

"Now, now calm down sweetie," he put both of her wrists above her head and held them with one hand, his other hand cupped her cheek, "if you're quiet this won't take long at all."

Lucy tried to back away from him, desperate to get away. She was panicking but trying to stay calm, the last thing she needed to do was freak out and cause him to take her farther away from people.

" _OK, Lucy, think! Natsu makes you watch those ridiculous shows for a reason! What am I supposed to do?!"_ She shivered involuntary as his hand ran down her stomach to her thighs.

"See, sweetie? You want this."

" _What I want is to make you never be able to have children!"_ her leg was in a good spot to do so too, but with his grip on her wrists there would be no way to get away fast enough.

She could feel sweat dripping down her back as his lips came down on her neck, it made her feel sick. Another man was touching her and she couldn't do a damn thing about it! She felt so useless.

" _Now remember,"_ she thought of something Natsu once told her, " _if you ever do get in that situation and I ain't there to help ya, just feint. If they're trying to drag you away, they ain't gonna carry dead weight. And you are pretty heavy so they'll just drop you."_

All she did after that was smack his head, but she couldn't do that! If she feinted he may just do whatever to her anyway! What else?! He said something else!

" _But if that won't work, blind them, hurt them, whatever you have to do to get away and call for help. Hell, as much as it sickens me to say it, bite him. Shit, another man better NEVER get near you…"_

That could work. As awful as it was that she was going to have to kiss someone else…

His hand was rubbing circles on the inside of her thigh, way too close to her panty line. So ignoring the bile in her throat, she played along.

Moaning, Lucy cried, "God, that feels so good," she bit her lip, hoping he saw it as holding back another moan rather than a grimace that he was touching her.

"You like that sweetheart?" his hand gripped her leg harder, he moved his lips over collarbone, she was just thankful her dress covered most of her chest.

"Ye-yes," she was barely able to speak, not wanting to give this man any more initiative to keep touching her.

"Well then, then we can start the real fun," he slid his hand all the way up to her hip, tracing the top of her panties. Lucy stiffened, her vision was getting blurry as he got closer to his goal. What was she going to do if this didn't work? How could she look at any of her friends again? How could she face Natsu?

Thankfully, before his hand ventured downwards he stopped and pulled his hand away. But before she could sigh in relief, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

The kiss was sloppy and all she could taste was the cheap beer he drank. Lucy felt her chest heave, as if she was really going to puke. Then, the man forced her mouth to open so he could sneak his tongue inside. He didn't even notice she wasn't kissing him back, didn't notice she was shaking. In both disgust and fear.

" _Come on Lucy! Just do it and run!"_ the blonde clenched her eyes shut and bit down hard. She tasted blood and heard an awful noise in the back of his throat.

He let go of her wrists and held his mouth, still crying. He stepped away from her just enough that she had room to move. Her movements were jerky, her muscles not operating the way she needed them to.

Right before she got to the exit of the hallway and scream for help, she felt a tug on her hair and was forced back.

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed, her back hit the floor with a large thud. Her head hit down especially hard, she was hearing a buzzing sound.

"YOU BITCH!" the man kneeled down and went to punch her. Lucy couldn't hear anything but the buzzing but she saw what he was about to do and closed her eyes.

The hit never came, and she felt a vibration in the air. Suddenly, the man screamed and fell to the floor.

Peeking one eye open, Lucy saw the man rolling on the floor, holding his arm while two police officers stood next to him.

" **LUCYYY!** " her hearing came back with a vengeance as her husband lifted her into his arms.

"…Natsu?" Lucy didn't recognize her own voice with how low and shaky it was.

"I'm here, dammit, it's OK. I promise," Natsu was clinging onto her and rubbing her back, trying to calm his own nerves by digging his nose into her neck.

Her bottom lip quivered, a hot stinging behind her eyes forced Lucy to close them and bury herself into her husband's chest.

"It's OK, Lucy," Natsu hugged the woman tighter to him as she sobbed, "I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

She shook her head, not believing him. She read and heard stories of women being sexually assaulted all the time. It was never OK. It didn't matter that he didn't get far, it didn't matter that she fought back, it didn't matter. It still happened, and that was not OK.

"I promise," Natsu was crying now, "I won't let anything happen to you, Lucy."

Lucy wrapped her arms around him, tightening her arms. Being married to this amazing man didn't stop some creep from thinking she wanted him instead.

Her head was lifted when Natsu lightly grabbed her cheeks, she saw the fear she felt reflected in his eyes, "Lucy?"

"I… I'm…," tears poured heavily down her cheeks, Natsu wiped them away the best he could as he waited for her to continue, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"Sorry?" Natsu shook his head fiercely and brought her back to his chest, he ignored his fellow police officers and the patrons of the bar. Loke was holding back a crowd of people trying to see what happened, Erza and the girls stood next to him, "Lucy, you have NOTHING to be sorry for. You didn't ask for it, that creep… that fucking asshole who laid his… his… his hands on you," Natsu bit that last part out, his voice cracking, "this is all his fault. And I'll see to it his sorry ass is imprisoned for the rest of his life."

"But he…" she was going to say he only touched her, but that was part of the offense too. Any form of unwanted attention was an assault.

"He's the guy I've been following for weeks Lucy," he sat back so he could look at her face, he ran his hands through her hair, being overly cautious so he wouldn't scare her, "you aren't the first he's done this too. If I had my way, the man would get his crime back tenfold and then put on death row."

Not wanting to talk about this anymore, Lucy bowed her head. She took Natsu's hands in hers and squeezed them. She just wanted to go home.

Gajeel was the one who finally brought Natsu back to what they came here for. The stalker they had been following for weeks. He was safely in the back of a patrol car in handcuffs.

"Good," Natsu growled as he stood, bringing Lucy up with him, keeping her safe under his arm, "I wanna make sure Lucy and the girls get home OK. I'll meet you at the station later."

"Wha-?" Lucy started to panic, "You're not coming home?"

"I gotta do my job, Lucy," he winced when he saw the fear in her features, "I'll be home as soon as we're done. I promise."

She shook her head, "I don't want to go home if you're aren't there."

Natsu didn't want that either, but he had to go finish this case.

"She can come with me," Erza ran a comforting hand down Lucy's arm, "You can pick her up when you're done. That OK with you, Lucy?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, even though all she wanted was to go lay in her own bed with her abnormally warm husband.

"Thanks, Erza," Natsu stepped forward and hugged Lucy one more time, kissing her forehead before leading them outside to their car to leave, "I'll call you when I'm coming to get ya, OK?"

Nodding, Lucy gripped Natsu's hand a little tighter before letting him go. She watched him run back to the squad car and get in the passenger side door.

"It'll be OK Lucy," Juvia patted Lucy's shoulder, "let's go."

The car ride to Juvia's place was so quiet. The girls had definitely sobered up during the fiasco.

"If it's alright, I'm going to stay until Natsu gets here," Erza said once they were in the driveway to Juvia and Gray's home.

"That is fine with Juvia. She will let Gray know that we are here," the bluenette typed a long message to her husband as the group walked up to the front door. Erza led Lucy in, the blonde was half dazed.

Meldy and Erza made themselves comfy on the couch and chatted when Juvia went to change. Lucy laid back in the recliner and thought. She thought long and hard about what happened tonight. Why did he specifically choose her? Why did her ring not work to scare him off? Or when she said she had a husband and was happily married? What made that man decide she would want him after saying all that.

She came to the conclusion that she would never know the answers. The man who chose her for the night was sick. If he deliberately sought out women who continued to say no to him, then he was very sick. Disgusting, even.

A slight smile graced her features. She remembered her freshman year of college, before she and Natsu started dating, but they were on the edge of it. She was working on a paper late at night in the library and had to be kicked out so they could close for the night. She was walking back to her dorm, unaware that she was being followed. She never would have known either if Natsu hadn't yelled when he kicked their asses for reaching towards her. Natsu was always her rescuer, he never let anything happen to her. And tonight was no different. She was sure he would have done the same for any woman he saw being harmed, that was the kind of man he was. But again and again, he kept saving her.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy felt better. Sure she was still pretty shook up from tonight's events, but she had to keep moving. She could say this night caused her to retreat into being a hermit and staying away from society forever. But that wasn't her style, she had been verbally assaulted by her father for years and that didn't stop her from being the person she was today. She wouldn't allow this to change how she looked at life. How she looked at people. She would be more cautious, and sure as hell would never go anywhere alone when she was already spooked.

From this experience, Lucy decided to take a lot away from it. But most importantly, she would remember that if she was with her friends, and especially her husband, she would always be safe. The people she trusted and loved would never turn their backs on her. They would protect her, just like she will always protect them.

The door opened so quickly that all the girls jumped, Juvia stood and ran to the hallway where she could see the door. She smiled when she saw Gray, Lyon, and Natsu come inside.

Gray came up to her, kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. He and Lyon were told what happened that night. Lyon sat next to Meldy on the couch and brought her into his chest.

Lucy watched her pink-haired, adorkable husband with his worried eyes stand next to her. She could tell he had so much to say, but Lucy shook her head. He already said it all the day he married her. He said he would always protect her. And he has kept that promise.

Lucy stood and gathered him into her arms, digging her nose into his neck, "Thank you for always saving me, Natsu. Thank you for being my hero. Thank you."

* * *

You can more than likely tell where I picked up after a few weeks. And I apologize. If you didn't like this or were bothered by it, let me know. I really don't know what made me decide to write something like this. Thankfully, I have never experienced anything like this in my life. And if you have or know someone who has then let them know that a writer is thinking about them and hopes that they can find a happy ending to their story as well. I pray that the types of men and women who commit these acts WILL experience what they do 10 fold. An equal punishment, ya know?

Again, sorry for the randomness of the ending. I'm kinda brain fried after starting a new job and there was SO MUCH INFORMATION to take in. But I really wanted to finish this one before starting to finish some of my other fics and start new ones! Hope you all have a great day/night and I wish you nothing but happiness :)


End file.
